


It's All Pun & Games

by Weavillain



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Light Petting, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weavillain/pseuds/Weavillain
Summary: He should've known better than to get distracted like that, not when Luan Loud was the kind of girl to put him in check. (Luan x Benny)





	It's All Pun & Games

There it was again; another lovely, dainty laugh that elegantly whirled through the air and fluttered into Benny's ears, tickling them with a divine melody that turned his brain into sappy mush.

He savored the sound with a dazed sigh, his droopy grin and eyelids serving as telltale signs of just how much he adored the sound of Luan's sweet laughter—it was truly a gift to the world, one that she was more than happy to share with anyone, but the thought of her serenading him out of doting fondness melted him like nothing else.

Of course, Benny wasn't a fool; he certainly knew better than that. Naturally, her cute little chuckles and giggles accompanied practically every joke she told, which was what she did as expertly went through the motions of a stand-up routine. Benny was sure that most people thought that watching your girlfriend telling jokes was the lamest thing you could do while you were in her bedroom, not a soul around to get in the way of any… _fun_ , but he didn't care. Luan was a treasure to be worshipped, and she was in her element—if she was happy, then so was he.

And he was most definitely happy. Still, this lovesick devotion was sinful in nature, and for more reasons than one.

With a smidge of guilt battering his conscience, he had to admit that the jokes themselves weren't worth the price of admission to these private little shows of her, and he found himself guilty of unwittingly blocking them out. Her brand of corny humor was always a delight, but his ears were tuned to relish the chorus of chortles that made him swoon.

His second iniquity was far more scandalous in nature—it was a blessing that he was sitting on her bed with his hands in his lap and with considerable distance between them, the rather evident sign of his carnal desire would be, in his mind, nothing but a dirty secret. Call it unnecessary caution, but he didn't feel like Luan would approve of him  _popping boners_  while she practiced her material…

Even if she wasn't giving his poor libido much of a choice. There was only so long that his eyes could stay focused on her before her tantalizing body evoked a stirring response from him.

Her creamy thighs and calves that invitingly flexed and twisted with every subtle movement, the tiny glimpses of her underwear as her skirt fluttered about, her supple hips hypnotically swinging about, her modest bust stretching against her shirt, the kissable column of her throat, those milk chocolate brown locks framing her sweet face, her plump, little lips stretching into the most gorgeous smile ever known…he drank it all in with the eager greed of a starving man before a banquet.

And if there was one grand truth that Benny had resigned himself to willingly accepting since the first day her perky little laugh captivated him and her outer beauty eternally overwhelmed his thoughts, it was that Luan Loud was a feast for the ears  _and_  the eyes.

* * *

Though her comedic wit would always be her proudest strength, Luan appreciated her ability to multitask with the best of them.

That's why, as she effortlessly rattled off the joke about the gorilla, the xylophone, and the easel, the cogs and gears spun in the back of her head, a wicked scheme spawned from her catching her boyfriend shifting awkwardly in his seat a couple seconds ago.

Luan nearly shivered. Just the thought of wrapping him around her little finger, made a tingle swell down her spine—it took every morsel of her resolve not to leer at him with lecherous, hazy eyes and chuckle wickedly. His precious-sounding sighing, which she quickly discovered accompanied her puns just as seamlessly as "Get it?", really tested her will to not jump him and lay tender kisses all over his face.

Poor Benny; sweet, adorably clueless Benny. He was clearly out of the loop about just how eagle-eyed she was—otherwise, he'd try to be at least a  _little_  less obvious. All the same, she figured that she'd find herself in his good graces once she blew his cover.

But  _only_  his cover; she wasn't ready to go  _that_  far with him just yet.

"Thank you, thank you," Luan said into her mic, wrapping things up to take a bow while deciding her first move across the proverbial chess board. "Don't forget to try the veal. Don't worry, it has my  _veal_  of approval!"

She let out a little laugh at the joke, and her ears perked at how Benny just sighed dreamily at her; the deliberate act confirmed that she had his attention and the greenlight to proceed.

She turned around, wedged her mic into its stand, and shortened its length. Through the innocuous guise laid sinister intent; she was bent at the waist and laying her mic stand across the stage. She pretended to fiddle about with it as she remained in that position, knowing full well that his eyes were glued to her butt. She smirked when a nervous gulp carried through the deafening silence; he was practically begging for his lack of composure to be called out on.

Luan quickly craned her neck and looked over her shoulder, catching Benny red-faced and red-handed in the act of ogling at the curves of her skirt-clad derriere. She chuckled when he dared to keep on staring regardless, and she swelled with pride at the fact that he was too spellbound to even bother looking away in shame.

Her upper body shifted upwards, though she kept her head where it was; her smirk grew wider, flashing her brace-covered teeth, when she saw that his gaze never left where it was centered on.

"Hey, Benny," Luan called before she gave her rump a quick slap, the sight and sound jostling Benny out of his concentration. "I hate to  _butt_  in your train of thought, but in case you forgot my eyes are up here."

Benny tugged at his collar and coughed, the pinkness of his cheeks spreading across his face and down his neck. "Heh, heh, u-um…yeah. G-good one, Luan."

His façade of mirth crumbled on the spot when Luan turned around, her now half-lidded stare intoxicating him in the stead of her pert tush.

"Ooooooh, so  _now_ you're paying attention to my jokes?" she teased, inching towards him.

Benny's eyes shot open as he shook his head and waved his arms out in front of him. "N-no! I-I was paying attention, I swear!" he insisted.

She paid his desperate lie no heed, focusing on what he had just done as she waltzed over to him; she giggled when his brain picked up on his mistake, and he quickly threw his arms back over his lap to cover his shame from her.

' _Too late, Ben-Ben,'_  Luan thought as, at last, she approached him.

She gave the poor boy no chance to even consider escape and nudged his arms aside. She savored the surprised gasp that rushed out of him as she slid into his lap, the heat of her bare legs seeping through his jeans and making him twitch while his blush glowed brighter than before.

"So, if you've been paying attention," Luan said, grinning as Benny looked back at her with befuddlement…and a hint of excitement(?) behind his eyes, "then I'm sure you won't mind repeating a joke I just told you?"

She shifted upwards, dragging her body across his legs as she sidled closer until their chests mashed into each other and the tips of their noses brushed. The fire in her belly only intensified in magnitude when she began to slowly grind back and forth, the sweet pressure sending them both to the stars above. Their breaths mingled together from their closeness, her breathy, eager pants mingled with his hyperventilating puffs. A light chortle rumbled through her when Benny closed his eyes and pursued his lips, ready for a kiss. Ever the teaser at heart, she instead brought her mouth up to his left ear and delighted in the shiver that racked through his body as she softly whispered into it.

"Come on, Benny, tell me," she challenged and nipped his lobe between her teeth. "I'm all  _ears_."

She didn't mind when all he could was shiver and moan when her tongue came out to play, tracing over the ridge of his ear. But just as soon as she started, she pulled back, her glorious, tortuous tongue falling in retreat.

' _For now.'_

She moved onto his other ear and quickly flicked his lobe with the tip of her tongue before lazily dragging it over the auricle and eliciting more shivers and moans.

"Don't tell me I have you  _tongue_ -tied," Luan murmured, her husky voice yet another instrument of torment in her sinister game—his taken aback stuttering indicated that her intuition was as sharp as ever.

"A-am n-not," Benny retorted, his brittle defiance only coaxing Luan to continue.

Spurred by desire, Luan's passion-filled eyes spotted her next target. In that moment, her next sultry line came forth in yet another whisper. "Bet you're wondering what I'll do  _necks_ , aren't you?"

Instead of another needy, feeble-sounding answer, he nodded excitedly—it was as if he knew where she was going and wanted her to get on with it as fast as she could.

So, naturally, Luan took her sweet ol' time.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she brought her lips to the side of his neck and blew a gentle, warm breeze against his skin. She flashed a pleased smirk at the gooseflesh that sprouted out from just one little blow. After another teasing little wisp of air came out to tickled his fevered flesh, Luan scorched his neck with a little peck that drove maddeningly enticing sparks through his veins. She repeated her ministrations across his neck, making sure to drag out the process as slow as her loosening restraint would allow—she cherished each whimper her sweet lips brought about while she strategized her next plan of attack.

She placed one last languid kiss against his neck before she drew back and did the same thing against his cheekbone, triggering another lustful sigh.

"That's funny, I thought you hated it when I got  _cheeky_ ," she joked before she repeated the kiss, this time to his other cheek.

While she branded his face all over with more sigh-inducing kisses, Luan felt her sense of control slipping through her fingers. The pressure of her incessant grinding, the sweet sounds of his desperate, needy cries, and the sensation of his skin beneath her sensitive lips almost made her want to just cave in and drive them both to better, more pleasurable territory than this.

But that would miss the point. Besides just wanting to be a little minx and drive her boyfriend nuts, Luan had always wanted Benny to take the initiative whenever they made out—nearly two months into their relationship, and Benny  _still_  felt timid about giving into his desires and ravishing her without a care in the world. She didn't know if it came down to nervousness or fear that she'd rebuff his advance, but she couldn't care less; she wanted to know what it felt like to give herself to him as her body surrendered to the pleasure of his bold touches. She could've always just asked this from him, but Benny deciding to take the wheel on his own would mean so much more to her.

And she'd continue to tease him like this, to drive him to the brink of insanity until he snapped and no longer cared about his sense of modesty.

She broke away from him for just a second, her breaths labored from the sheer exhilaration. With deftness, her slender fingers worked their way under his shirt, but the smooth pads of her fingertips didn't touch skin until they glided up and down his back in tantalizing strokes. She felt her cheeks heat from the twitches and squirming her touches evoked, along with the way he arched his head back while his eyes squeezed shut.

"Well, fine then," Luan purred. "If you don't want to repeat one of my jokes back to me, that's  _spine_  by me."

Then, her delightful fingers ended their current circuit to trail upwards, stopping to make wide circles against his shoulder blades. "Although, you should  _shoulder_  the responsibility for neglecting me like th- _AH_!"

Her cry, equal parts a surprised gasp and a needy moan, was the result off a sudden, but not unwelcomed, sensation that pleasured every inch of her body. Her cheeky pun was cut off from an intrusion that, in its own right, was pretty  _cheeky_  itself. She was too wrapped up in her tempting to give heed to Benny's hands, but she definitely noticed them now—right after they had smacked her butt, his fingers sank and pushed into the shapely mass, kneading her through the fabric of her skirt.

It was her turn to gape and blush as her autonomy was seized from her; she felt like putty in his hands, and the feeling of satisfying helplessness was further titillated by the naughty expression that Benny wore now. His gaze ignited her soul and the red-hot bursts of the fire his irises carried made her light-headed and giddy.

"Sorry," Benny said, fashioning a smirk that rivaled the one Luan had sported just moments ago. "I shouldn't have made such an  _ass_  out of myself."

And with that, he closed the distance between them, plunging his lips against hers and slipping his tongue into her mouth to play with hers. Luan's eyes closed, a sigh tearing through her throat as his hands moved away from her butt to clasp her waist. She shifted in his lap, ensnaring  _his_  waist by wrapping her legs around him. She relished in the feeling of being swept away and led to greener pastures when he turned them both around and laid her out along the bed while he hovered over her, their kiss growing more frantic with each passing second.

' _Finally,'_  Luan thought in triumph in the midst of pleasure.  _'He_ _finally_ _got it.'_

And when one of his hands left her waist to stroke her inner thigh, she was all the more grateful that he did.


End file.
